Yes
by greenlineprods
Summary: A day in the life of Luke and Lorelai. G rated, I promise, despite the implications of the title. Reposted for editing purposes.


A/N: This is where my imagination has taken me at 2 am after watching Gilmore all day. I thought it might go something like this, if this event were ever to occur on this show. I tried to write in prose, I really did, but my aspiring screenwriter brain wanted it this way. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. One day, I will own a set of characters, but these aren't mine.

**Luke's apartment - early morning**

Lorelai is sprawled across Luke's bed, covered in tons of blankets and pillows. Luke is sleeping peacefully in a corner. The apartment is dark, save for the tiny sliver of light just starting to appear through the curtains.

OINK! OINK! MOO!

The peace is shattered, as the alarm continues to make obnoxious farm animal noises. Luke stirs awake.

**Luke  
**I can't believe you actually convinced me to let you bring that thing over here.

Lorelai barely moves, eyes still closed.

**Lorelai  
**I know you're talking to me, but I have no idea what you're saying.

Luke stretches and puts an arm around Lorelai. She wriggles out of his grasp and gets up.

**Lorelai  
**I'm going to get coffee.

Luke manages to get Lorelai back into bed, and gets up instead, smiling to himself.

**Luke**  
No, stay. I'll get it.

**Lorelai  
**(mumbling)  
Whatever you say.

Lorelai goes back to sleep as Luke trudges his way downstairs.

Luke comes back five minutes later to find Lorelai mostly dressed and sitting eagerly at the kitchen table.

He's carrying a coffee mug on top of a matching saucer.

**Luke**  
Wow, zero to almost caffeinated in five minutes flat.

**Lorelai**  
Do we have to go through this conversation every single morning for the rest of our lives?

**Luke  
**Sounds like a good plan to me.

Luke carefully places the cup and saucer in front of Lorelai.

**Lorelai  
**What's with the saucer?

**Luke  
**Huh?

**Lorelai  
**What's with the saucer?

**Luke  
**What do you mean 'what's with the saucer?' It matches the cup.

**Lorelai  
**I mean, since when do you have matching cups and saucers? Usually it's 'here's your coffee, Lorelai, and you better get out of here because I have things to do.'

**Luke  
**Just drink your coffee.

Lorelai looks at Luke suspiciously as she picks up her coffee. He stands over her and watches her like a hawk.

**Lorelai  
**Will you sit down? You're making me nervous.

Luke sits at the table across from her, drumming his fingers on the table top.

Lorelai finally gives up and just sips her coffee, not noticing what's under the cup.

Luke continues to eye the plate.

**Lorelai  
**What? You're still doing it.

**Luke**  
Nothing. I just like looking at you.

**Lorelai  
**Whatever.

She finally attempts to put the cup down onto the plate, but can't because there's something under it.

When she looks down, she finally sees that there's a white gold ring with a diamond in it, just staring at her.

Lorelai slowly looks up at Luke.

**Lorelai  
**Oh my god, Luke...is this what I think it is?

**Luke  
**Yeah. You, um, you don't have to answer right away. Just think about it, ok?

**Lorelai  
**Luke...

Silence, as Lorelai blinks back tears. Luke watches her, getting that she needs a moment to collect herself.

**Luke**  
Well, I have to go to work. I'll see you later.

Luke rises and kisses the top of Lorelai's head.

**Lorelai**  
Yeah. Later.

Half an hour later, Luke is hard at work when Lorelai comes bounding down the stairs, all bundled up to go outside - gloves, coat, scarf, the works.

**Lorelai  
**Hey. I have to get to work too, but I'll stop by later, k?

**Luke**  
Um, ok.

Luke just looks at her expectantly.

**Lorelai**  
What?

**Luke  
**Nothing. Nothing at all.

Lorelai wraps her arms around Luke's neck and gives him a long kiss.

**Lorelai**  
I'll see you later.

Once again, Luke is left speechless in her wake as Lorelai saunters out of the diner.

He quickly pulls himself out of his reverie and goes back to work.

When she gets to the door, Lorelai slowly turns around and notices Luke desperately trying to keep himself busy. She giggles to herself.

**Lorelai  
**Hey, Luke?

He doesn't look up.

**Luke  
**Yeah.

**Lorelai**  
Yes.

Now she's got his attention.

**Luke**  
Yes?

**Lorelai**  
Yes.

With that, Lorelai turns and exits the diner. When she gets outside, she takes off the gloves and admires the ring on her finger. Luke watches her from inside.


End file.
